Breathe Me
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Maggie starts to question whether or not her relationship with Delos is strong enough and reaches a breaking point. R&R Second songfic!


Hello people of fanfiction! Sorry I've been gone soooooo long. High School kicks my rear end all the time. Anywho, read/watched anything good lately? Leave a review and I'll hand you some virtual cupcakes! Gotta love them CUPCAKEZ! :P

2nd songfic, hope you guys like!

* * *

_Help, I have done it again _

_I have been here many times before... _

_Hurt myself again today,_

_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame, _

Maggie sobbed, holding her hand against her mouth to hide the noise. Why was she upset?Because while Delos was out on another mission with the rest of the guys, she sat in their bedroom, thinking about their platonic relationship.

Finally, after four hours and ten minutes, she'd gasped at her new found conclusion.

_**He's going to leave me...I'm going to get old and he isn't. Everyone is going to tell me to move on with my life if he- if he dies...**_

She knew thoughts like that weren't going to help them win the war, but she couldn't help it. It creeped inside her brain like a poisonous serpent. Steely Neely was long gone by this moment because she was stupid enough to let her feelings show. And it hurt, a lot.

She wasn't good enough for a vampire prince like him.

_Be my friend _

_Hold me, wrap me up _

_Unfold me _

_I am small _

_I'm needy _

_Warm me up _

_And breathe me _

He knew something was up with Maggie. Deep down he could sense it, even more so when the silver cord hummed. He didn't need to hurry, since he'd arrived at the Daybreak mansion a few seconds ago, but still, he found himself racing up the stairs. His pale hands pushed open the door.

What Delos saw was a crying Maggie, who still oblivious to him in the room, was packing her clothes.

"What? Maggie, what are you doing?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She sniffled, sobbing before looking at him briefly. "What does it look like Delos? I'm leaving. I'm not...Good enough." as soon as those words slipped from her mouth, a set of arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Maggie," he breathed. She could feel his chest rise up and down rapidly. He was crying. "You're more than just good enough. Hell, I'm the one who isn't good enough for you."

She pushed him away but he held onto her arms. "Let me go Delos. You're just saying that but it's not_ true._ I'm nothing." again, he tugged her to him even against her protests.

"Listen to me Maggie Neely. You are the most beautiful, vibrant thing to me on this whole planet. And honestly without you, I probably would've been dead by now. I owe you, but most importantly, I'm selfish. Selfish because I love you too much to let you live a regular human life. For you not to be involved with this stupid Apocalypse."

_Ouch I have lost myself again _

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, _

_Yeah I think that I might break _

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

"I_ am _useless Delos," she protested, finally shrugging him away. "I can't help you in any way. Face it, it's over." she bit her lip when she saw tears in his eyes, his cheeks red and eyes puffy.

Silently, he shook his head. "No Maggie. It's not over, and you know it. I love you, that won't change." and with that, he took her face between both of his hands and leaned down quickly, placing a lingering kiss on her tear-stained lips.

_Be my friend _

_Hold me, wrap me up _

_Unfold me, _

_I am small, _

_I'm needy, _

_Warm me up, _

_And breathe me _

The electricity was too strong to ignore. Hastily, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her own lips pouring everything she had left into the kiss. He gasped at the intensity, wrapping his arms around her waist this time.

Maggie cried, pulling away. "I'm sorry, so sorry..."

Delos on the other hand shook his head, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Don't be sorry. Just know that I love you." when she opened her mouth, he kissed her. "Somehow, someway, we'll get through this."

Maggie bit her lip again, looking away. In a soft whisper, she added, "But if we do manage to win, what are we going to do about us? I can't have children if I turn into a vampire right? And if I don't turn into a vampire, I'll grow old and you won't. Unless you decide to let yourself age, but that would be depriving you of-"

"Maggie," he stroked her cheek. "When the time is right, we'll know what to do. I want you to live with me forever, but then again, I want you to have a normal life. You know, age and have a family and all that." he saw her tear up again. "Don't cry, please..."

She kissed him fiercely. When he pulled away to talk, she interrupted. "Shh, don't say anything. We'll figure this out somehow or someday, but for now...All I know is that I love you and I'll stick by you through anything."

_Be my friend _

_Hold me, wrap me up _

_Unfold me _

_I am small _

_I'm needy _

Again, they kissed. Only now there was something distinctly different from all those other kisses. These held assurance and security. It sparked a tiny flame of hope deep within themselves. A feeling that said somehow things would all work out.

His arms wove themselves around her, providing warmth. For him, her kisses alone sent him reeling. They loved each other, that much they knew. Being soulmates was exactly what they needed. So they stayed like this, holding each other and planting sweet kisses until the sun set. They weren't just Maggie and Delos.

They were one.

_Warm me up _

_...And breathe me..._

* * *

What did ya think? Good enough for a review?:D

Pwetty pwease?

With Ash Redfern on top? LOL XD


End file.
